criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rorschach Reaper
The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) is the fourty-first case of the game and the final case in the University district. The victim was a Grismborough University student and cheerleader named Madison Springer, who was slain shortly after she was crowned Queen of Grimsborough University's Prom Ball. The killer was really the district's serial killer, "Rorschach Reaper" and the identity of the killer was Tess Goodwin, a psychology student, who blew the top of Madison's head using the explosives placed in her tiara. A few weeks before, Tess also slew Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks by hypnotizing Rani's sister, Misha Goshwalla, Lisa's best friend, Penelope Rivera and an activist named Taylor Kirby to kill them. During the investigation of this case, Tess hypnotized Jones via hypnotism to do away with the player but Ramirez ruined Tess's hopes of completing her "senior project" by hitting Jones with a saucepan before a gunshot was fired. Due to the murder of Madison and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa and Aaliyah, and the attempted murder of the player by hypnotizing Jones, Judge Olivia Hall sentenced her to life in jail with no chance of parole. In spite of Tess's incarceration, Ramirez felt frightened when Tess smiled out of the courtroom, but upholds beliefs that people can be good at heart as well. With Jones back to normal, the team can finally celebrate the detainment of the serial killer, Tess Goodwin. Victim *'Madison Springer' (killed upon being crowned Queen of the Prom Ball) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Tiara' Killer *'Tess Goodwin' Suspects Caroline.jpg|Caroline Fitzgerald Dean.jpg|Donna Walker Cathy.jpg|Cathy King Chad.jpg|Chad Baker Tess.jpg|Tess Goodwin Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in electronics. *The killer is a member of the University. *The killer knows hypnotism. *The killer is a type A+. *The killer wears blue clothes. Crime Scenes prom.PNG|Prom Ball buffet.PNG|Buffet footbll field.PNG|Football Field centr.PNG|Training Area deans desk 2.PNG|Dean's Desk deans chair.PNG|Dean's Chair Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Prom Ball. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Calm down Caroline. *Examine Destroyed Tiara. *Talk to Donna about the tiara. *Analyze Tiara. (06:00:00) *Examine Rorschach Test. *Ask Cathy about the Rorschach Reaper. *Investigate Football Field. *Ask Chad if he’s okay. *Examine Purse. *Examine Cellphone. *Ask Tess about Madison. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Call Cathy back. *Analyze Surveillance Video. (15:00:00) *Investigate Dean’s Desk. *Examine Tablet Computer. *Analyze Tablet Computer. (01:00:00) *Interrogate Donna about Madison. *Talk to Chad about his meetings with Madison. *Investigate Training Area. *Examine Trash Bag. *Examine Pendulum. *Talk to Tess about the killer’s profile. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Buffet. *Examine Plate. *Examine Faded Paper. *Examine Metal Box. *Investigate Dean’s Chair. *Examine Anti Cellphone Device. *Examine Bomb Parts. *Examine Handmade Bomb. *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Investigate Football Field. *Analyze Remote. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Chad Baker. *Investigate Football Field. *Examine Backpack. *Give the photo to Chad Baker. (Rewards: Prom Crown, White Prom Suit) *Contact Cathy King. *Investigate Prom Ball. *Examine The @rtist’s Flyer. *Analyze The @rtist’s Code. (06:00:00) *Try to reason Cathy King. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. *Investigate Dean’s Desk. *Examine Shredded Paper. *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald about her security program. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) are the only three cases in which all of the suspects had made appearances in previous cases from their districts. *Alongside the suspects, you also meet Riley Davies, Luke Harris, and Michael Fletcher in Chapter 3. *You also meet Penelope Rivera after you get the results of the surveillance video in Chapter 2. Category:Cases Category:University